A Blossoming Rose
by TheNativeSon
Summary: She had one dream her whole life. To become a huntress. However, the path forward was not so easy. Two years before her time at Beacon, Ruby gained admittance into Signal Academy. The premier combat school of the Vale region. As Ruby would soon find out, getting in was the easy part. Now, witness the events that changed her from a helpless girl to a huntress in training. (Hiatus)
1. From Past

Chapter 1: From Past…

The vast scenery that stretched out before her seemed so spectacular. As Ruby treaded along the narrow, dirt path, she couldn't help but keep turning her head in nearly every possible direction it would go. With eyes shining silver, she took in every little detail that she could. The cloudless blue sky overhead, the hardy oak trees that towered above her, and the lush, green grass that seemingly radiated with vitality as it rustled in the warm wind. As she walked, Ruby found herself particularly drawn to the latter, and upon finding a particularly thick patch of grass, proceeded to fall flat on her back with no hesitation.

 _[Ruby: "Mmmmmm, It's so fluffy. I want this to be my new bed for sure."]_

As Ruby laid there, she felt relaxed by the cool temperature of the ground and the feeling of the grass was as soft as a pillow against her pale skin. Spring was definitely in the air.

 _[?: "Ruby, what kind of game are you playing now?"]_

While Ruby rolled her tiny body around on the ground with a gleeful smile on her face, the man who had been walking next to her suddenly stopped to observe. Then, with a grin on his face, he spoke out loud once again.

 _[?: "Is this an improvised attempt at hide and seek or are you just practicing your fire safety rules?"]_

Ruby, upon hearing this, looked up and chuckled at the humorous remark.

 _[Ruby: "Hahaha. No daddy, the grass just looked comfy. Look, I'm a real rose now!"]_

As Ruby said this, she lifted both of her arms and legs playfully into the air.

 _[Taiyang: "Is that so? Well, if you want to be a real flower, you should at least wait until we get to the picnic area birthday girl. There are all kinds of pretty flowers over there. Besides, we don't want to stay here too long and make your mother feel lonely right?"]_

As her father said this, the voice of another small girl rang out ahead of them on the path.

 _[?: "Yeah, come on Ruby! Mom's waiting on us. If we don't hurry up, she'll probably eat your whole cake without us."]_

Ruby turned her head to see her one and only older sister, wearing a yellow t-shirt with purple shorts and matching tennis shoes, waiting and tapping her foot impatiently. Her twin, golden pigtails swaying gently along with the breeze.

 _[Ruby: "N-no she won't! Momma would never do something mean like that."]_

 _[Taiyang: "Yang, you shouldn't tease your sister like that on her birthday."]_

Their father, hearing the hurt in Ruby's voice, jumped to her defense with his remark.

 _[Yang: "Hahaha. Yeah, I know. Sorry sis. I just want to get their so we can chow down already. Mom only bakes cakes on special days like today."]_

She wasn't wrong. Their mother's skill at cooking was unrivaled by anyone Ruby and Yang knew on the island of Patch, especially when it came to sweets. When the people of Patch all gathered together for the annual harvest feast last winter, it was their mother's own homemade chocolate chip cookies that quickly became the talk of the town. Although, due to her work as a huntress, she had become a local celebrity long before then.

 _[Ruby: "Yeah. Alright, let's go."]_

Ruby lifted herself off the ground and proceeded back along the path they were traveling on. Ruby was certainly as eager as her sister to enjoy their mother's baking, but even more than that, Ruby didn't want to keep her mother waiting. After all, she had woken up extra early to prepare all the food and bring it to the picnic sight while their father made sure to get the girls ready. Today was definitely a special day for Ruby. Not because it was her birthday. Her 5th birthday to be exact. No, it was because her whole family was here to celebrate something together. Since both her parents were huntsman, they often had to take turns between going on missions and staying at home. Sometimes, Ruby and Yang wouldn't see their mother or father for weeks at a time. But today was an exception. Both of them had taken some leave time for the occasion and Ruby was determined to make the most of it.

 _[Taiyang: "Come on you two, it's not much farther."]_

The group of three continued down the forest's winding path until they finally reached a clearing. What Ruby saw next amazed her. Ahead of her was a vast field of grass covered in a multitude of colorful wildflowers that seemed to turn the very ground into a bright rainbow. From right to left, they were surrounded by numerous trees that seemingly danced in the wind and directly in front of her was a small hill that provided a perfect view of the ocean's roaring waves in the horizon. And finally, in the distance, at the top of the hill, Ruby could see a familiar figure standing in wait. A women dressed in a long cloak, white as winter snow. The lone blank space in a sea of color. Her posture looking so sharply distinct in the background that Ruby couldn't help but have her eyes drawn to this seemingly unusual presence. Yet at the same time, the way the woman smiled in expectance while staring back at Ruby, gave off the impression that her being there was only natural, that she was always meant to be here. Suddenly, Ruby was running forward as fast as her legs could take her. Across the field of flowers, up the hill. The woman's figure grew larger and larger and as Ruby approached her, the woman kneeled down and stretched out her arms. Ruby threw herself into this warm embrace, holding on to her tightly.

 _[Ruby: "I'm here momma! I'm finally here!"]_

 _[Summer: "That's right my dear, you certainly are."]_


	2. To Present

Chapter 2: …To Present

[Summer: "I wasn't gone for that long Ruby; you shouldn't have such a sad face, especially today."]

Summer Rose, Ruby Rose's one and only mother, was still locked in a firm embrace when Yang and Taiyang arrived to the picnic spot themselves. Ruby, whose face was buried in her mother's clothes, could feel the gentle sensation of a hand stroking her head. When she listened closely, she heard a heartbeat sound in rhythm, all the while being enveloped by the warmth of her mother's body. It honestly made her miss the days when she could sleep soundly in the same bed as her parents, unfortunately, even she realized that she was getting too old to continue doing such things.

[Summer: "Come on, cheer up. You know you're a big girl now right?"]

Hearing this, Ruby released her hold and began to wipe her watering eyes.

[Ruby: "But… daddy said you'd be lonely here by yourself and I didn't want to make you sad momma."]

[Summer: "Oh… is that what he said?"]

Summer directed a disconcerting look at Taiyang who began to laugh nervously.

[Taiyang: "N-no, it's just that… I know how much you were excited for Ruby's birthday. So I wanted to make sure we got here on time is all."]

[Summer: "Honestly Tai, you shouldn't make such bad jokes like that. You've already got Yang telling them as well."]

[Yang: Don't worry mom, my jokes are way better than dad's anyway."]

[Summer: "Hmhm, I'm sure they are sweetie."]

Summer giggled at Yang's witty jab as she walked towards Taiyang.

[Summer: "But, I am thankful that you could get them ready for me this morning. I'm sure it wasn't easy."]

As she said this, Summer leaned on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Taiyang's cheek.

[Taiyang: "It never is. You definitely got the easier job."]

[Ruby: "Bleh!"]

Witnessing this moment of intimacy between her parents, Ruby stuck her tongue out in disgust.

[Summer: "Oh my goodness! Ruby, what happened to your clothes?"]

Summer, now noticing the grass and dirt that littered Ruby's black dress, stared on in shock. Black was probably an unusual color for a small child to be sporting, especially a girl. However, her mother often said that wearing black made her stand out more. Besides, her father wanted her to look nice for today and it was the only dress she had.

[Ruby: "I was playing in the grass momma."]

[Summer: "I see. Well, since we're all here now, why don't we sit down and eat and I'll clean you up little missy."]

Stepping aside, Summer revealed four large, wooden baskets that she carried the food. Next to them was a large, baby blue blanket that had been laid out on the grass to serve as a table for the meal. And of course, on top of the blanket rested various courses of Summer's home-cooked food. There were salads, different styled sandwiches, fruits such as grapes and bananas, as well as deserts like homemade cookies and pudding. However, what ultimately caught Ruby's eye was the item she was most looking forward to. Her mother's very own strawberry-flavored birthday cake. It was no secret that her mother loved to bake, and what she enjoyed most out it was being able to custom design her creations to whatever her family desired most. Of course, Ruby's favorite food was strawberries, so this was the natural result.

[Summer: "Come on everyone. I hope all that walking built up your appetites!"]

All four family members sat across from each other while digging in to the birthday feast that was set before them. Both Yang and Taiyang enjoyed sampling the various foods in front of them. As Ruby greedily munched on a cookie, her mother took great care to wipe off her clothes with a handkerchief before joining them.

[Summer: "There you go sweetie, all clean!"]

[Ruby: "Thankyou momma! Can I have some cake now please?"]

Little Ruby, with sparkles in her eyes, seemed on the verge of drooling just by staring at the beautiful creation before her.

[Yang: "Yeah Mom, I want a piece too."]

Ruby's sister seemed equally as eager to get a taste, rocking back and forth in place.

[Taiyang: "Jeez, you two have a serious sweet tooth today. I love your mother's cooking as much as you do, but you both should learn to be patient you know."]

[Summer: "Says the man I caught trying to steal a piece for himself last night."]

As Taiyang tried to bestow some words of fatherly wisdom upon his children, Summer's honest comment revealed his true colors.

[Taiyang: "What?! No, I wasn't going to steal it. I was just making sure the kids didn't secretly get to it."]

Trying in vain to defend himself, Summer couldn't help but sigh in acceptance.

[Summer: "Very well, since you all have been looking forward to it, I don't see why not. But, we need to put the candles on first, right?"]

[Ruby: "Yah!"]

[Summer: "Tell me Ruby, just how old are you now?"]

[Ruby: "I'm this many momma!"]

Ruby responded to her mother's playful question by raising her hand and wiggling five, small fingers.

[Taiyang: "Oh yeah? Well, you certainly are a handful alright."]

[Ruby: "Huh? No daddy, that means five silly."]

[Summer: "He's just teasing dear. Wow… five years old already."]

With a look of fond remembrance in her eyes, Summer pulled out five scarlet colored candles and place them each on the cake. Then, striking a match, she lit the individual candles one by one.

[Summer: "Remember Ruby, you have to blow the candles out and make a wish."]

[Ruby: "I know. But, I don't really know what to wish for though."]

[Summer: "Just wish for whatever will make you happy sweetheart."]

Ruby thought for a moment. Scratching her head, she looked towards the smiling faces of her sister, her father, and finally, her mother. Suddenly, a realization came to her. The thing she wanted the most was right in front of her. Repeating it over and over in her mind, she leaned over and blew the candles out with a single breath.

[Summer: "Did you make a good wish?"]

[Ruby: "Yeah! I wished that-]

[Summer: "Ah, ah, ah. If you tell me, then it won't come true. Isn't that right?"]

[Ruby: "Heh, sorry momma, I forgot."]

Ruby stopped herself from saying any more.

[Summer: Now then! Who wants the first piece?"]

[Ruby, Yang, & Taiyang]: Me!

All three of them let out the same response, to which Summer only smiled in turn.

[Summer: "All right. Let's see what I can do."]

Summer divided three pieces of cake and handed them out, giving the largest one to the birthday girl.

[Ruby: "Yummy!"]

[Yang: "Alright cake, prepare to meet your baker!"]

The four of them ate merrily together, laughing and enjoying the nice weather of spring. When all had eaten their full, it was Summer who spoke again.

[Summer: So, little Miss Rose, are you ready for your presents?"]

[Ruby: "Presents?!"]

Ruby was surprised by what she heard. She hadn't expected to open presents so soon. After all, she didn't see any gifts lying around and her father hadn't carried anything out from the house either. Suddenly, her mother reached into the closest of the four baskets she had brought and removed three packages of various sizes.

[Summer: "These are from all of us."]

[Ruby: "Wow, are they really?"]

Ruby examined each gift in detail. The biggest one was in a square, white box, a little less than a foot tall. The smallest one was tiny in comparison, only an inch tall. The last one was more rectangular in shape and felt light in her hands.

[Yang: Hey mom, can Ruby open mine first?"]

[Summer: "Of course dear."]

Summer gestured toward the largest gift which Ruby proceeded to open.

[Ruby: "Woah!"]

From inside, Ruby pulled out a small stuffed animal. The tiny thing had short black fur and dark red eyes. Looking at it closely, Ruby thought it reminded her of-

[Yang: "It's supposed to be a Grimm; an ursa I think. I got it from one of the shops in town"]

[Ruby: "Thanks Yang! I love it. It's just like the monsters that momma and daddy fight."]

[Taiyang: "Not nearly as cuddly looking though."]

Her father muttered something under his breathe while Summer handed out the smallest gift.

[Taiyang: "Oh, that one's from me kiddo."]

It was small enough that Ruby could hold it easily with one hand. She wondered what it could possibly be. Opening it up, she found a small, metallic pendant. Its shape seemed familiar to her. In fact, it almost reminded her of a flower.

[Taiyang: "It's supposed to be a rose. Took me forever to get the shape right, but I think it turned out alright."]

[Ruby: "It's pretty daddy."]

[Taiyang: "Now, when you wear it, the whole world can see what a beautiful flower you are."]

Ruby's cheeks flushed embarrassingly at the comment as Summer presented the last gift.

[Summer: "And this one is from me sweetie."]

Ruby looked at the rectangular box before her with wonder. Then, opening the top, she pulled out a long piece of what appeared to be red cloth. As she looked closer, Ruby saw that one end had been skillfully cut to form a hood. It looked just like-

[Summer: "It looks just like mine doesn't it Ruby? You love to run around the house wearing mine so much, I thought I could make you one of your very own. What do you think?"]

Running the scarlet cloak through her fingers, Ruby couldn't think of the words to say. Her throat started to swell and her eyes grew hot.

[Ruby: "Momma, daddy, sissy, thank you. I…I…"]

She was crying. Not out of sadness, but out of something else. A warm feeling in her chest that she couldn't express any other way. Seeing this her mother once again held her in her arms.

[Summer: "Shhhh, It's okay. I know Ruby. I love you too."]

Her mother whispered to her, rocking back and forth while Ruby continued to whimper, the cloak still tightly held in her hands."]

[Summer: "Your already such a big girl. Now, you'll look just like me."]

These last three words echoed inside Ruby's head. Just like me…just like me… For her, they meant something much more. That's right. Her wish. The thing she most wanted to tell her mother that time, but couldn't. At least not that day. Suddenly a strange thing occurred. As Ruby reopened her eyes, she that the light had begun to grow dimmer and dimmer. Her family, still staring as if nothing was wrong, did not seem to notice. Ruby looked up. She could barely see her mother's comforting face above her anymore. However, she could still make out the outline of her smile. As everything around her turned pitch black, she heard a familiar voice.

[Summer: "It's okay Ruby, you don't have to say it. I love you too. I love you so much."]

...

Ruby opened her eyes. Blinking slowly, she saw the same familiar ceiling of home above her. Feeling confused for a second, she sat up in her bed before realizing what had happened.

[Ruby: "A dream huh."]

No, that was a memory. A memory from long ago that she still pictured so clearly in her mind, even now. But, why did it come to her now of all times? As Ruby got out of bed, she contemplated this thought while stretching out her limbs. The morning sun was shining brightly and Ruby could hear the birds chirping outside her window. As she approached the mirror in her room, Ruby made a realization. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The girl she saw wore pink poke-a-dot pajamas, and had a serious case of bed head. She was also thirteen years old today. Which meant that she was finally ready.

[Ruby: "Today's finally the day isn't it."]

Ruby muttered this fact to herself in the mirror. And she was right. This was the day she had waited for. The day when she could finally begin to make an old wish come true. As Ruby began to prepare for the day ahead of her, she recalled, one final time, the wish that she had made on this exact day, several years ago. "When I grow up, I want be just like you, momma."


	3. Dawn

Chapter 3: Dawn

It was early morning and Taiyang was sitting down in the dining room with a newspaper and a cup of coffee in each hand. As he sipped on the warm, bitter brew, he took his time thoroughly reading the individual articles in front of him.

[Taiyang: "Hmph. Atlas increased the price of dust exports again. What's new?"]

Thump…thump…

Hearing the sounds of footsteps above his head, Taiyang could only assume that his youngest daughter was finally up and about. Her room lay directly above the dining room after all.

[Taiyang: "Always so lively in the morning."] He muttered to himself.

[Yang: "Whatcha reading dad?"]

Yang, emerging fully dressed for the day, suddenly came through the kitchen doorway.

[Taiyang: "Oh, just what passes for news these days. Since you're already dressed, I'm gonna assume that you're packed and ready."]

[Yang: "Yep, all set here!"]

[Taiyang: "What about Ruby?"]

Hearing this question, Yang's expression suddenly went from all smiles to a blank stare. Having more or less received his answer, Taiyang could only sigh in response.

[Taiyang: "Well, that figures. Actually, it pretty much explains the racket going on up there."]

[Yang: "I guess Ruby was too excited for this trip to pack properly huh?"]

As the series of odd bangs and rustlings continued above them, Yang could only state the obvious and sat down nonchalantly across from her father at the table.

[Taiyang: "I just hope she's taking this seriously. Ruby wanted to take the examinations as soon as possible after all. I still don't think she realizes that this trip to Vale isn't going to be a vacation. Not for her anyway."]

[Yang: "You're worrying too much about it dad. I know my lil' sis better than anybody. If I can ace it, then Ruby's gonna knock it dead for sure."]

[Taiyang: "Yeah…yeah you're right."]

Although he was still troubled at heart, Taiyang chose to believe his daughter's words. He honestly felt that Ruby was rushing into this too fast. It was true that Yang had passed with flying colors when she took it two years ago. But she had waited an extra few months to prepare. Moreover, the simple fact of the matter was that Ruby was very different from Yang in… a lot of ways. And they both knew it. Still, as her father he would support her without hesitation. Because he loved her more than anything.

[Taiyang: "Well, I guess I should get breakfast made before we head out. We probably won't be able to eat anything until later tonight. It will take a few days to reach Vale after all."]

[Yang: "Sounds good to me!"]

It was common knowledge that at the age of thirteen, all kingdom citizens became eligible to attend combat schools. A passing score on the combat aptitude test, also known as the C.A.T., was the primary method for gaining acceptance into any of the kingdom's combat schools after all. For it was only at these special institutions that individuals could be given the knowledge and training necessary to serve as humanity's next protectors. There were four such schools within the Vale region, with Signal Academy being the most prominent by far.

[Ruby: "Okay! I'm ready!"]

Shortly thereafter, Ruby Rose, practically gliding down the stairs, emerged with a large, brown suitcase that protruded various articles of clothing from its zippers.

[Ruby: "Let's go people! We're burning daylight!"]

[Taiyang: "Hey, slow down little missy. Don't forget, it's probably a good idea to eat something before we go."]

[Ruby: "Oh yeah… food. That would be a good thing to have actually."]

Having remembered the most important meal of the day, Ruby let out a "sorry" and joined her family at the dining table.

[Yang: "Man you're really pumping yourself up for this aren't you?"]

[Ruby: "It's just…this is it; you know? No more listening to you and dad's stories about Signal, no more having to wait around for my turn. I can finally take the first step."]

[Taiyang: "I understand how you feel Ruby. But remember that you have to be ready. This examination is no cakewalk. Most people only get one shot at it and out the thousands who elect to take it, only a few hundred end up being selected by the end."]

Ruby thought about what her father was saying for moment. Then…

[Ruby: "Don't worry dad, I'm not scared. I mean, Yang did great when she took it. And you've been helping me to get ready for it as much as possible these last few months."]

It was true. Taiyang had done everything in his power to prepare her, going as far as taking leave from his position at Signal in order to do so. From what he knew, the testing criteria varied from year to year so there was no way to prepare completely. But, there was usually always some sort of written exam along with a test of one's physical abilities.

[Taiyang: "I know. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."]

[Ruby: "I do know dad. I've known my whole life. That's why I'm not afraid. I'm going to be a huntress, a hero who beats the monsters and saves the day with a smile!"]

Raising her fist in the air, Ruby struck a gallant pose in front of them, her red cape flapping behind her. Having witnessed something that seemed straight out of a comic book, Yang and Taiyang looked at each other before they began to chuckle and then laugh hysterically.

[Ruby: "Wha-what is it?"]

Being caught up in a moment of her own creation, Ruby, coming back to reality, was puzzled by their reactions.

[Taiyang: "It's…It's nothing…hah hah! It's just…"]

[Yang: "You're amazing sis! Hahaha! There's never a reason to worry when you're involved."]

[Ruby: "That's what I keep telling you guys. Why's it so funny?"]

Having gotten the giggles out of their systems, Taiyang proceeded to get the family back on track for the day.

[Taiyang: "Well, since we all seem to be packed and ready…"]

He stared at Ruby's hastily prepared suitcase again.

[Taiyang: "…More or less. What do you we dig in to a special birthday breakfast before we hit the road. Strawberry pancakes anyone?"]

[Ruby&Yang: "YES!"]

And like that, the three of them dug into a delicious meal before the journey ahead of them. Eventually, having finished eating, they grabbed their bags, locked up the house, and prepared to leave.

Standing just outside the house as they were about to head to town, Ruby suddenly remembered something important.

[Ruby: "Hey dad, is it okay if I visit someone really quick before we leave?"]

[Taiyang: "Ruby, I told you. We won't have a lot of time to get to the port before our ship leaves. Besides, most everybody around here knows about our little family excursion."]

[Ruby: "No it's just…I want to say goodbye to mom."]


End file.
